‘Ato Senshu Touji’ A Tyrant's Reign
by Neukar
Summary: AU OneShot. Lord Darcia is a tyrant stuck ruling a fishing boat in Japan. He shows no mercy, and despises dogs. One day, he finds himself face to face with his worse enemies... And chances of survival are slim... R


'_**Ato Senshu Touji'**_

An evil tyrant gazed over his kingdom with unfathomable glee. His blue hair came down past his ears, almost to his shoulders, and his bangs fell over his eyes. One of his eyes was blue. A black eye patch, matching the man's robes, covered the other eye. Beneath the patch, however, was the stunning, piercing gold of a wolf's eye, caused by a family curse. He glanced around with a slight smile on his face. The place in which he ruled changed day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. Suddenly, a voice jerked this strange man out of his trance.

"Sir, we caught eighty more of them. What shall we do with the remains, M'Lord?" asked one of his servants, slowly.

"Do what ever the hell you normally do with them! Just don't drop any of them near me! I can't stand the smell of fish." The Nobleman snarled.

The servant gave a quick bow. "Yes sir, Darcia-sama." The servant gave a small shudder at the name. "We will feed them to the ship's canines, then." He regretted saying this the instant it escaped his mouth.

"DOGS! There are DOGS on this God forsaken boat?" Lord Darcia shouted at the servant who was quaking in fear for his life.

"Y-Yes Sir." the poor thin servant stuttered. "I-I know that when we…er… you c-captured this ship, you told us to relieve it of all animals. But it seems that a few of the a-an-nimals e-escaped our g-grasp. O-only a-aft-ter we s-set out, did w-we f-find t-th-th-them." The minion's stuttering problem got so severe that he had to pause for a moment. He took a deep breath and continued. "T-There are f-five of them, s-sir." The servant, in hysterics now, knew that his punishment would be severe.

The tyrant Darcia sneered at the sickening sight of the crying man before him. With great disgust, he threw the man overboard.

Ignoring the screams and pleads, he walked away; he was, after all, the great Nobleman Darcia. He didn't reach that title by showing mercy on the towns, people, and things he conquered and killed during his reign. He would never have been able to capture this fishing boat had he spared the lives of those who dwelled on it. Mercy was, of course, the way of the weak…

Darcia saw one of the crewmen toss a bucket of fish guts into a cabin, and then hurriedly scurry away. He chuckled to himself, and grabbed his prized sword with his family emblem. Slaying these mutts would be easy.

He crept over, silently opened the door, entered the pitch-black room, and closed the door quietly behind him. He suddenly jerked at a sound moving behind him. He struck a match and reached to light the lantern hanging above his head. The dim light barely lit up the center of the room, but what he saw he was standing on made him freeze. For a moment, he stared down at the huge paw prints with wide eyes. Quickly, he turned to run, but felt something large and furry brush up against his legs. He barely heard them as they silently padded around the room. He smelled their rank breath and could see the gleam on their yellowing teeth. Heart pounding, he whirled his sword around, and felt it make contact with one of the creatures. With a scream that was a mix of pain and rage, it leapt at him. Darcia felt his own screams be cut off as he felt bone-crushing jaws close around his neck, and blood bubbling up his throat…

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Five full grown, starving wolves feasted on a fishing boat as it traveled down a river in Japan…

----------------

Japanese honorifics generally come after the name. '-Sama' means 'Lord,' so in this case, the name would be read as 'Lord Darcia.'

**_A Tyrant's Reign_**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Lmao. This was a story for my English class last year, and has been siting in my computer since March. x3 Then, today, my Communication Skills/Reading teachertold us to write a folk tale, due Wednesday. What better use could come out of this? xD Of course,I had to edit it, but still. xD**

**Originally, instead of wolves, the fic contained tigers. Why? Because my 7th Grade English teacher told me I had to write a manga (yes, we were doing a project where we had to draw manga. I was HAPPY. But, she ended up just having us write the story... >.>) about, and I qoute, "A tyrant on a fishing boat in a river, who was afraid of cats. Oo But, to fit the Wolf's Rain theme, I changed it to wolves. xD I still origionally had Darcia as the tyrant though. x3**

**So, thank my 8th grade teacher for forcing me to finish writing this fic. x3**

**Also, If I mistranslated the title, please, please, PLEASE let me know.**


End file.
